Busted
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: Edward Cullen: Shool bully. Far beyond that. Evil. Bella Swan: Newbie. Soft & Sweet. Not trusting. She should follow the warnings her fellow students have given her, to stay away fom Edward, but are the changes for better or for worst?
1. Jessica: The Cheerleader

Busted

00000

Jessica waited.

Why did her father always show up late to pick her up from cheerleading practice? It wasn't like they didn't own a clock, indeed, her father knew damn good and well what time to pick her up. Was he trying to embarrass her in front of her peers? Was he trying to show off the fact that she didn't have her own car like everybody else that attended Forks High School.

Oh, he would get it all right.

The tapping of her impatient foot could be the only noise heard. Arms folded over her chest, Jessica reminded herself how dangerous it could be alone, unsupervised. Then again, it was Forks. Nothing bad ever happened in Forks.

She was suddenly aware of a presence. It was as though she could automatically sense that HE was near.

And, indeed, he was.

"How are you doing, Jessica?"

And yet she still jumped at his voice.

Edward Cullen. Perfect averages, perfect attendance, miserable attitude. School bully. And yet, the word bully could not describe Edward. He was something more…

Well, yes, he was something more. Something more beautiful. Something more mysterious. Something more…evil.

And they were alone together.

Heartbeat increased, palms sweaty.

Jessica responded.

'What are you doing here, Edward."

He chuckled. "Answering my question with another question, now there's something that can aggravate one."

"Shut up."

"And may I ask you, Jessica, why you are wondering around alone after school hours, wearing that tight top and mini-skirt. Are you aware of how dangerous that could be?"

Jessica didn't respond. Instead she glanced around nervously, wondering why the HELL her father had to be extremely late, today of all days.

"Talk to me, Jessica."

"No thanks."

"Why not? You know he's not going to be here for awhile, he never is."

"Go away."

"How bout we go behind the school, huh? Just you and me. We have time. You know you want to."

"No way! Your disgusting!"

"C'mon, you know you want me underneath that cheerleader skirt of yours"

She refused to face his gaze.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you."

She knew exactly was Edward was trying to do.

"C'mon. Let me play with your pom-poms."

"Drop dead, Edward."

"You know you want that. I make you hot. I make you wet."

"No! You make me sick!"

"I know I turn you on, Jessica. All us bad boys do. Yeah, you like us. Boys with an edge. Dirty. Rough. "

"Drop dead!"

Now she was scared.

"I can see the steam coming out of you. That outfit's so tight I can see the outline of your-"

"Go to hell, Edward!"

"You slut cheerleaders are all alike. I watch the way you thrust and grind."

Yes, she could be considered a slut. But not by him.

He patted his crotch.

"Get on this, I'll give you a ride to remember."

"Is this how you attract your hoes, Edward? You sweet talk them like this?"

"I attract you."

Jessica was silent.

Yes, it was true. At a party they had made out, but things never had progressed further.

"C'mon, Jessica. One time. For old time's sake."

"You make me ill."

"I know you want me. The things I say turn you on. I know they do."

The things he said hadn't turned her on, but they made her think. How could they not make her think?

"Take off that sweatshirt, toots. Let me see your perky breasts."

"Do you ever stop?"

"I love the way they look in that cheerleader top. I can almost feel them. C'mon Jessica, unzip that sweatshirt, let me.."

At long last, headlight turned into the parking lot.

Edward took off.

00000

Well, what did you think?

Review away!

~Angel~


	2. Angela: The Fat Girl

Angela

00000

The fat girl

Dammit!

Why was her locker always so frustrating? Okay, lets try this again…

12…24…14

Yes!

Angela silently rejoiced. Now she wouldn't have to be late for class again. Aw hell, the teacher wouldn't count her tardy. Everyone at Forks High School gave her a break. Yes, she was overweight. Yes, she was slow. Excuses, right?

All Angela wanted to do was hurry up, therefore HE usually wandered the hallways late. And God only knew what HE would do when he spotted her.

Too late.

She could feel his gaze upon her back, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the teasing started. Edward Cullen. Where did God go wrong when he created that boy?

Better grab a tissue, she'll need it.

She hadn't even shut her locker when she heard the familiar taunting voice.

"How much do you weigh, Angela? Two eighty? Two ninety?"

She kept her head low as Edward Cullen approached.

"Too many lonely nights spent alone on the couch?"

Edward leaned against the wall beside her, posing like a flirtatious jock. He did it on purpose. Every movement he made was exaggerated. Anything to make her feel worse.

"Teenage obesity rate is just reaching higher and higher. But I'm sure you're aware of that, correct?"

She pretended to check out her hair in the mirror in her locker. Already her eyes were watering and reddening. She always cried. However usually Edward would stop there.

"You haven't always been fat, huh Angela?"

Words hurt. Words killed. No matter how often she heard them. Which was often.

"Why'd you let yourself go like this, huh? Don't you like yourself?"

He swung around so she could see him in the reflection.

"Why do you even have a mirror? Do you really need a reminder of what you look like?"

She used to consider crying right away, as soon as he showed up, but she wouldn't allow herself to give in as easily. She had to show she could stand it.

"C'mon, Angela. Spare the rest of us. One image of you is plenty."

She went to shut her locker, but his arm shot forward.

"You could at least put on some make up. Show a little compassion for the rest of the world."

He flicked the mirror off its hook.

It crashed to the floor.

000000

At least 10 reviews to continue, please.

Thanks for reading!

~Angel~


	3. Eric The Freshman

Eric

0000000

The Freshman

Eric could sense the lurking attacks. He had developed the ability to sense when his danger was near. He was the prey. Everybody else targeted him. They were the predators. And this was their territory.

This morning, though, his defenses let him down. This morning, he didn't see the elbow, and this time it wasn't only an elbow. Today had more force behind the attack. It sent him airborne.

His attacks had started ever since his first day of Forks High School. And since then they had never let up. They became a routine. Part of his high school experience.

What had he done to deserve this?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

This sort of thing just happened. Soccer. Karate class. Summer camp. Always singled out. Always the same thing. But this wasn't the same thing. This was far different.

Amid the crush of students, he knelt in the hall against the lockers. He tucked the strands of stringy black hair- which usually hung down over his face- behind his ears. Then he partially unzipped the jacket he always wore and massaged his shoulder and neck, the point of impact. How fitting, the colors of his jacket were black and blue.

High school was so different from middle school. He was going to become something better. That's what he promised himself. That's what he promised his mom. He was going to keep everything neat and organized.

But in high school, Eric quickly learned, many things were beyond the control of a scrawny fourteen year old. There was no point in even trying to keep some things neat and organized. There was certainly no point in trying this early in the day.

It was only second period.

Things began to stir when lunch came around.

First a pretzel was thrown at his table. Missed him.

Second pretzel sailed only past his shoulder.

The third bounced off his tray and into his lap. He brushed it to the floor.

Tell someone.

Eric could tell on Edward Cullen. He could really tell anyone.

No, he couldn't.

Eric knew that better than anyone. Telling wasn't an option. Not at all. What good could anybody do about this? In the end, they were just as powerless as he was. Telling only made things worse.

Next came a partially open ketchup packet. It hit his arm. He wiped away the red.

He wish he could fight back. Yeah right, like that was an option too.

The Pepsi can hit him squarely in his back. It hurt. It would leave a mark. Soda ran down his neck and into his shirt.

But he couldn't do anything, not when he was at the bottom of the high school food chain. Not while Edward Cullen still roamed the hallways.

00000000

At least 15 reviews please.

~angel~ :D


End file.
